1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drone for plant protection and production; and more particularly the present invention relates to a drone used for applying pesticides, fungicides, herbicides, plant growth regulators, defoliation agents, fertilizers, and other agents over field crops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drones become popular in recent years and have potential to be used in agriculture. However, most civilian applications concentrate in aerial photographs, surveillance, inspection, and package delivery. Use of drones for spraying pesticides or other chemical agents is very limited. Most prior arts on drones for pesticide spray are based on general purpose drones with added capabilities to spray pesticides. The current invention is a specialized drone that can have high efficiency and precision in spraying pesticides or other chemical agents for crop protection and production while it is also safe to operate and has advantages of reduced drift of sprays.